Inu-Step-Brother
by BlueMoonLove
Summary: Kagome grew up knowing her father didn't want his family. After so long of being without a father figure, Kagome's mother is engaged right before her senior year of high school to the last person she thought her mom would get with. Inu no Taisho, Inuyasha's father! Now having to spend more time than needed with him Kagome's life is turned upside down in every way possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used. If this story is far too similar to any stories you've read please notify me for I have not been on the site a while. I hope you enjoy!**

~Twelve years ago~

 _ **It was father's day in Kagome's elementary class and everyone was asked to have their fathers come in so they saw what they did in their class. All of Kagome's classmates brought their dads to show them everything they made for the year. Kagome sat at her desk, alone. She came home crying.**_

 _ **"Kagome, dear what's wrong?" Her six month pregnant mother asked before she could run up to her room.**_

 _ **"Mommy, why don't I have a daddy like all the other kids in my class?" Kagome sobbed. Her mother wrapped her arms around her little daughter and held her close.**_

 _ **"Because your father didn't want the family he was given," A tear rolled down her face and landed on Kagome's shoulder," this wonderful and precious family." She added. From then on Kagome made a promise to never show weakness and take care of her family.**_

~Present Day~

"Bye mom!" Kagome ran down the stairs in her house to the door for she was running late for work again. Quickly she threw on her shoes and out the door she went passing Sota by playing outside. She ruffed up his hair just before she began racing down the steps as she heard her mother call out to her.

"Make sure you come home for dinner on time. We have something important to talk about!"

"Okay, mom!" With all said she quickly ran to her bus stop impatiently looking at her watch. _'I can't believe I'm late for work again.'_ She screamed to herself. The bus arrived and a few minutes later she was at work.

"Kagome, you're in trouble." Sango snickered as Kagome ran to the back room for her apron. She came out now tying her hair up in a high pony tail. "You better hurry." Now her eyes were big as Kagura was stomping up to Kagome behind her.

"You are fifteen minutes late." She barked in her face. As long as you're on time Kagura is usually a very nice person, but this is the second time this week and she won't stand for tardiness. "You know how I feel about my employees being late. You're an amazing worker Kagome. Don't make me have to fire you." Kagome's body was stiff as she nodded her head profusely.

"It won't happen again."

"Good, now get to work." Kagura tossed Kagome a notepad. The night went by quickly seeing it was a Friday night which meant plenty of people out on date night. Kagome was wiping off tables after closing when her phone began to ring. She sighed, knowing who it was before even looking at the ID.

"I'm almost done mom. I'll be home soon."

"Hurry we have guests' tonight so please make haste." Kagome noticed her mother had a small hint of panic in her tone. She hurriedly wiped the few tables she had left. Kagome was finally finished with closing so she put her things away and headed home. She walked through the front door expecting the guests' to of already made it there before her. She walked into her kitchen passing the living room to see Sota playing video games and saw her mother cooking dinner in a dress.

"These must be some fancy people if you're wearing a dress for a home dinner." Kagome said as she leaned against the entry way.

"Kagome hurry and get dressed. Tonight is a very special night so make sure you wear something nice. They will be here in half an hour." Kagome pushed herself off the door way rolling her eyes.

"Okay than I'm going to take a shower since I have time." She hopped up the stairs to the bathroom. In that half hour all she needed to do really was take a shower and change. It was her own home and if these people expected her to go all out they were highly mistaken. She spent most of her time in the shower, which she did every day after work anyway, so she didn't do anything special. To at least look somewhat like she cared what these guests thought of her she put on a long skirt. It was now 10:30 and the guests had made it to the door giving the doorbell life for just a moment. Kagome opened her door just a crack to hear Sota yell out that he would get the door and her mother welcome them inside.

"Hello darling, please do come in." Her voice sounded soft. _'Who on earth is she calling Darling? She never told me she started DATING anyone?!'_ Kagome's head started to race through past conversations with her mom here recently and she never recalled any 'darling' of some sort. "Kagome, if you would, come downstairs and greet our guests." Her mother said in her sweet tone.

"Yes mother." Kagome straightened herself and walked downstairs to the strangers in her home. Her brother was not to be seen but she did notice an older man when she made it to the bottom step. His features so defined, hair longer than anyone's she had laid eyes on before, eyes almost as golden as the lost city, and a smile that could kill. _'He could literally kill me with those sharp fangs.'_

"Hello Kagome, my name is Inu no Taisho Takahashi." He reached his hand out and Kagome took it thinking he was going to shake hands, but he instead turned it over to kiss it. Kagome blushed. _'I don't think I've ever met someone so well mannered.'_ "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you sir and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Kagome wasn't sure if her tone sounded correct. His came so fluently and proper while she thought hers sounded like she was in the Victorian era in the western world. Her mother stepped beside Inu no Taisho and put her hand on his chest with a smile. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Dad, please don't gross me out before we can have a chance to eat…." A voice broke out of nowhere. Kagome looked around Inu no Taisho to see her class mate Inuyasha leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, Sota standing in front of him raving about his style. He had a slanted frown on his face as he glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Her hand flew up as she pointed her finger at him.

"You!?" She exclaimed as memories of growing up with his constant teasing streamed into her brain. Inuyasha pushed himself off the frame and walked to her lightly pushing her finger aside.

"Did mommy dear not teach you it's not polite to point?" Her jaw dropped. _'Since when has my mom been 'mommy dear'?'_ Kagome looked at her mother behind Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho had a glare spread across his face at Inuyasha. "So I take it you haven't been given the 'great' news little sis?" Inuyasha had a grin on his face. Kagome's thought swam through her head and before anyone would do anything she blacked out.

When Kagome came back to she saw her mother holding her hand with Mr. Takahashi placing a white wash cloth on her forehead.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Her mother said with relief. Kagome began sitting up to feel her head throb. "Oh don't try and get up. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Mr. Takahashi looked worried for a moment before looking into the kitchen at the table where Inuyasha was already stuffing his face.

"I told you to catch her." He spoke loudly only hurting Kagome's head even more. Inuyasha turned around with a mouth full of food.

"Hey, just because I'm going to have to live with that wench doesn't mean I have to try and protect her in anyway." He said as some food spat from his mouth. Inu no Taisho stomped over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his small dog ear and tugged on it. "Ow, dad that hurts!"

"You will treat Midori, Kagome, and young Sota Higurashi as family now. I told you this before you got here and I'm telling you again. Don't make me take your car from you again." The whole time he was talking Inuyasha was complaining but shut up once his car was threatened. Inu no Taisho let go of Inuyasha's ear, who just sulked at the dinner table.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kagome finally asked. Midori took a deep breath and pulled out a small velvet box. Kagome's eyes grew big.

"Inu no Taisho and I are getting married." She said as she opened the box to reveal a giant diamond ring.

"I finally have an older brother!" Sota exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Kagome felt woozy again, but did not faint.

"How about we all get to the table and talk about all of this." Inu no Taisho spoke up sitting down at the table on one end while Midori sat on the other. Sota hopped in the seat next to Inuyasha while Kagome slowly made her way next to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

It has been three weeks now since Kagome's mother told her about the engagement. Three weeks was all it took for them to sell all the furniture, the house, and get moved in with the Takahashi family. When Kagome pulled up to their drive way she was confused for it stopped in front of a forest that had giant gate. Midori pulled up to the gate and pushed a button on the little speaker beside it.

"Hello, Midori are the children ready to see their new home?" Inu no Taisho's voice rang through the speaker. Midori smiled as she looked at the kids' faces.

"Oh I think they are." She added a light giggle at the end. The gate opened so she pulled on in. Kagome kept her eyes to the window looking out into the woods expecting it to be short to open into a huge clearing with a castle in the center hanging off a cliff. She heard Sota gasp. He grabbed the two front seats and pulled himself forward despite the seat belt trying to hold him back.

"Whoa!" He yelled. Kagome looked forwards and let her jaw drop. Slowly the forest trees reseeded into a garden lining the road with shrubs, bushes and so many different flowers. It was like a clearing with freshly cut grass everywhere. The house, more like mansion, was gleaming in the morning sun. Big windows, balcony's, and pillars surrounded the house creating this almost castle like look to it.

"Welcome to your new home honey." Midori told them as they made it to an underground garage full of bright chrome shiny painted cars.

"Mom, would I get one of these when I turn 16?" Sota asked with a huge smile spread across his face. All his mother could do was smile at their reactions. Kagome got out of the car still at a lose of words and began walking around.

"Now both your rooms are ready with your own bathroom branched off them, walk in closets, computer desks, and fully stocked in clothes your mother picked out for you that will be for any occasion." Inu no Taisho's voice bounced around the garage. He was walking down a set of spiral stairs. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" He asked.

"Is it possible to see the rest all in one day?" Kagome finally spoke. Her response caused Inu no Taisho to let out a laugh just as Midori put her hands on her daughters shoulders.

The tour of their new home took about an hour and the last stop being Sota and Kagome's rooms. Sota's room was nothing but soccer. His favorite players plastered all over one wall, his desk having his card collection sitting in plain sight, all new uniforms for practices filled the closet and his bathrooms decor having space as the theme, his second passion. Sota ran around his room looking at all the news toys, and clothes just laughing away saying how much he loved everything. _'He's just going to go to the arcade room later after he gets tired of his room.'_ Kagome thought rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. Because Sota was only ten his room was next to Midori and Inu no Taisho's while Kagome was 'lucky' enough to have her room across from Inuyasha's. They walked to the end of the hall and turned to the left. Her mother and Inu no Taisho left her to her own room to see. When she stepped inside and flicked on the light her breath hitched for a moment. The room was light up with bright beautiful colors. Her walls were stripped with sky blue, light pink, cream, and a lavender color. For years her and her mother talked about things they'd do to Kagome's room so it suited her teenage/young adult taste rather than all the childish frill her old room had always been. Kagome never would have guessed her mother would remember everything in such great detail. Her furniture contrasted with the light colors on the walls being a dark wood. The dresser, canopy bed frame, bed side tables, and the chairs in the far corner had the dark wood. Her bed comforter was a deep purple with the sheets and pillow cases being lavender. Kagome walked to her bathroom door and slid it open to have the ocean practically meet her at the door. Sea boats, fish, light houses all that you see at an ocean was what her bathroom was. She did love the style, but she loved the tub/shower the most. Very long and deep that had holes all over the ceiling of in indication the water rains onto you. Kagome just slowly shut the door and took her a long relaxing, much needed soak in the tub.

"Kagome it's time for dinner!" Her mother called up stairs. By this time Kagome had went through all of her new clothes to find the pajama section finally deciding on a matching cherry blossom silk shirt and pants.

"I'm coming!" Kagome informed her as she now shut her computer for dinner. She left her room and right in front of her stood her new step brother.

"Well look at you all comfy in your PJs." He said with a smirk. Kagome just brushed past him. He followed behind her watching her hips sway as she walked. He quickened his pace to meet hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned to her ear. "You know it's hard to concentrate on walking right when this ass is distracting me." He whispered. Kagome's face flushed. She pulled away from his touch.

"Don't you dare say something like that to me again, nor touch me in any manner that you would your real sister." She pointed her finger at him and he put his hands up.

"Okay, alright don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You may treat me bad in school, but you will not tease me at home. I'd come home to get away from you and now that I'm stuck living with you I've got only my room to get away. Don't talk to me or anything." Kagome stormed off to the dining room.

"So much for getting the sweet Kagome everyone else at school is blessed with talking to." Inuyasha said to himself as he scratched the back of his head. He shrugged and began towards the dinning room. Kagome knew the sensation she had when he put his hand on her skin wasn't just in her imagination. The tingles she got when he whispered to her were real for sure too. Kagome grunted in frustration. _'Why does he have to irritate me so?!'_ Her voice yelled in her head. Dinner was nothing but gourmet, which Kagome did admit for being new to her taste buds she did enjoy it plenty.

"Sota, the arcade room is a privilege. Homework and family time come first, sweetie." Their mother was saying as she took a bite of food.

"I was thinking about something mom." Sota said. His mother looked up from her plate a little. "We should have a movie night in the theater room once a week or month." He said with a huge smile across his face. Kagome's fork hit her plate.

"A movie night sounds wondrous." Inu no Taisho agreed.

"Would movie night be mandatory?" Kagome spoke out.

"Duh, Kagome. Family movie night. You are a part of the family right?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome glared at him.

"Why wouldn't you want to be apart of movie night, dear?" Midori asked before wiping her mouth. Inu no Taisho raised his brow. Kagome gulped. She didn't want to be rude about her not feeling like a family, but she had to think of something.

"I work!" She exclaimed. "You know I can work pretty late mom. I don't want to miss it, but since I have a job it'd be pretty hard for me to make it you know." Midori put a finger to her mouth as she was in thought for a moment.

"I guess we'll have family movie night once a month so that way you can request it off ahead of time." She smiled to Kagome over her plan, but all she could do is mentally slump into her chair. _'Nope there's no getting out of this one.'_ Kagome placed a fake smile across her lips. Inuyasha just smirked to himself. _**'One forced night to spend with Kagome and in front of my dad and her mom she'll have to play nice with me.'**_ The rest of dinner was spent with some small talk here and there a glare from Kagome to Inuyasha while he just soaked it in. After dinner Kagome and her mom got up with the plates. Mr. Takahashi held his hand up as they made it to the kitchen.

"You don't need to worry yourself with those my dear. I know it's a new life style for you, but we have servants that get those for us." His smile was sweet and genuine. Kagome just blinked in astonishment. _'No wonder Inuyasha seems so_ _arrogant._ _He's had servants doing everything for him his whole life.'_

"Oh well we're gonna go ahead and place them into the kitchen for them since we have them gathered up already." Midori said as she walked to him placing a kiss on his head. He nodded in understanding. Kagome still couldn't let all this sink in after today. They made it to the kitchen and placed the dishes on the counter as a servant was already washing the dishes from making dinner. She looked modest and smiled to them as they walked in.

"My lady I could of gotten those for you after I was finished with these." She spoke in a soft tone. Midori shook her head.

"Oh this is all very new so it's just out of habit to clean up after ourselves." Kagome gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before she went up to her room. At the top of the stairs she saw Inuyasha leaning on the railing staring down at her. Kagome sighed in irritation.

"Why must you make sure I see you no matter where I go here?" She stopped at the step below him. His 'famous' smirk graced his lips.

"Probably because we share the same house and are sleeping right across the hallway from each other." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And you have to keep reminding me of all this." She pushed by him into her room. Inuyasha admired her spirit, but knew that it wasn't going to last. No one could resist his charm, especially her of all people. Kagome got her school uniform laid put for the morning and made herself comfortable in her new bed. _'Tomorrow is the first day of senior year. My last year with my friends,_ _the teachers I've had over the years and to walk those boring as hell hallways.'_ She rolled over on her side and stared out the door to the balcony up at the stars.

"Once I graduate, everything is going to be different." Her mind raced around a bit longer before sleep finally took hold of her.


End file.
